


Angel Charm

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little fic that shows Castiel giving Dean a gift, which leads to the pair making love. I suck at summaries ... lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Charm

Castiel held the small velvet pouch between slender fingers, cheeks blazing furiously beneath wide blue eyes as the angel stared at Dean almost fearfully. He wondered if his lover would even accept the gift he'd gotten him, half expecting Dean to turn him down, turn his present away. Dean smirked at him, reached out to tug playfully at the pouch, surprised at its softness beneath his fingers, surprised even more when Castiel didn't let go immediately.

"What have you got there, Cas?" Dean asked curiously, leaving the pouch alone and resting his hand on Castiel's forearm momentarily instead.

"It's for you, Dean," the angel finally replied, reaching out to flatten Dean's hand out in midair and plopping the pouch firmly into Dean's outstretched palm.

The hunter was surprised at the weight there despite the initial fragility of the pouch's appearance, before he hefted the little black velvet pouch and tested it against his palm. Castiel winced imperceptibly, eyes tightening at the corners as his gaze tracked the trajectory of the pouch, expecting it to fall to the floor and damage the item inside.

Dean noticed Castiel's expression, considered bouncing it a little more, and was tempted to pretend to drop it but the slight wince stopped him. He suddenly felt a bit of sympathy for the angel, as though he'd really wanted to give something special to Dean. The hunter didn't want to fuck up something else that was good in his life, so decided against his initial reaction.

He stopped bouncing the pouch and leant in for a kiss from his lover gently, grateful to feel the soft press of the angel's silken lips against his own responding. Dean crowded into his lover, wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist and angled his head in further to deepen the kiss. Castiel purred and reciprocated, one slender hand resting on the back of Dean's neck as they kissed, soft noises breaking the silence between them gently.

Dean could feel the insistent press of his erection against the restrictive fabric of his jeans but ignored it, too content to kiss his lover than go further at that stage. Castiel felt so warm, so soft beneath his lips and his hands, as he caressed him slowly, hand dipping down between Castiel's legs and finding him already hard. Castiel's purrs grew louder, more contented, rumbling in his throat and against Dean's chest. The hunter smiled against the angel's kiss, huffing out a laugh before Castiel pulled away.

Dean watched as Castiel gave him the typical head tilt of doom that got him every time, before the angel asked - "What? What have I done, Dean?"

"I love it when you purr, sweetheart," Dean murmured, leaning in for another kiss and stopped when he saw Castiel's fleeting, mysterious smile crease across his handsome face.

It was Dean's turn to stare at Castiel, then ask - "What?"

"I love it when you call me sweetheart," Castiel replied, deep voice dipping down into a silken purr that tightened Dean's balls and made his dick stiffen further.

"Good, because I - " and Dean trailed off, voice tightening when Castiel reached down and caressed his balls through the hunter's jeans, long fingers working against his dick confidently.

Castiel's gaze remained heavy and intent on Dean's face, pink tip of his tongue peeking out as he watched Dean slowly come undone, pants breaking the air as the hunter's hips pushed against Castiel's palm to gain more friction. Dean murmured a pleasured - yes - before Castiel pulled away to an angry outburst from Dean.

"You have yet to open your present, Dean," Castiel replied, calmly in the face of Dean's anger. "I would like you to see it."

Dean stared at him, wondering why the angel could think of a thing like that at the time that he did, before he sighed when it seemed as though Castiel wasn't about to budge. He stepped away slightly, muttering about angels being all out cock-teases, and making Castiel smile slightly. Dean looked down upon the small bag still held clutched in his now sweating hand, before he snagged the drawstring, pulling it open and dumping its contents out upon his damp palm. He smiled before he could stop himself, surprised at the little golden angel dangling from a chain, blue sapphire eyes glinting from a tiny golden face, wings outspread behind its well proportioned body.

"Hehe, that's sweet; he looks like you, Cas. He's even got your eyes," Dean said, without thinking, before he cleared his throat and tried for a more manly tone. "I mean, thanks, Cas,"

Another fleeting smile crossed Castiel's face at Dean's self-correction, blue eyes brightening with the force of his smile. The correction hadn't gotten lost on the angel and decided he'd take Dean's first reaction as being the most true one. Dean was always the one for being macho at all times, even when he didn't need to be.

Dean smirked at him, knowing he'd been caught out, before he shook his head and said - "This totally looks like you, dude, you gotta admit that much."

"It is why I chose it, Dean. I thought it the perfect gift to look after you,," Castiel said, simply.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and almost threatened to dance up into his hairline. Castiel stared at him avidly, plump lips parted as he watched the hunter's surprise infuse him.

"Look after me? I thought you guys didn't do the whole guardian angel sitting on my freaking shoulder type thing," the hunter asked, sounding just as surprised as he looked.

"We don't - usually," Castiel relented. "In your case, I'm making an exception. You're different. At least to me, you're different. After all that we've been through together, I need to know you're safe when I can't be with you. I - erm ..."

Castiel looked away suddenly, lips narrowing as his jaw clenched involuntarily and Dean felt sympathy for him then. He reached out and took Castiel's hand, said his name and waited until the angel looked back at him.

"You love me, don't you?" Dean asked and there was no trace of teasing in his eyes at the question; gaze serious and intense.

"Yes, Dean; I do," Castiel replied, blue eyes widening as he stared imploringly at Dean, gaze adoring and deceptively innocent.

Dean knew that his angel was far from innocent at the best of times, judging by the amount of steamy nights they'd spent making love together and Dean smiled wistfully at the memories. Dean leant in, snuffled against Castiel's neck with lips and tongue before transferring his mouth to Castiel's lips, claiming a kiss from his lover, teeth clashing and becoming messy.

Dean leant away finally, before he said - "Thanks Cas. I, erm - yeah, me, too. What you said."

Castiel smiled at that, knew that Dean was trying to say that he loved him, in not so many words.

"I know you love me, Dean," Castiel said, gravely, watching as Dean grinned at him in relief - message received and understood.

Dean placed the angel around his own neck, filling the space where his amulet had once been, before the hunter stroked the little angel charm fondly. The gold glittered brightly against the darkness of his t shirt and Dean smiled at it, touched beyond words that Castiel would think of doing something like this for him. It seemed an oddly romantic gesture totally unexpected in an angel of the Lord, yet Dean felt like it should be encouraged despite his initial reaction of pushing it away with macho statements and barely amused huffs. He wasn't used to having someone there for him, who loved him and was loved in return. He'd never had anyone just wantonly buying him gifts either.

"Thanks, Cas. I mean, really. I love it," Dean said, gently, reaching up to gently cup Castiel's cheek, thumb tracing and dragging over Castiel's lower lip. "I've never had someone to buy me things before."

"You have now," Castiel said, gently, making Dean smile, eyes misty and unfocussed.

Castiel leant into Dean, hands resting gently upon the hunter's hips and Dean smiled at their comforting warm weight. He leant in, eyes resting upon Castiel's mouth and murmured a pleased note when the angel responded to his kiss. He felt Castiel open up to him when Dean licked at Castiel's lips encouragingly, before sliding his tongue inside the angel's hot wet mouth. Castiel purred in pleasure and sucked on Dean's tongue gently.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss, eyes resting heavily upon Dean's mouth. Dean licked his lips and Castiel tracked the movement avidly, breath huffing from between his parted lips as he continued to stare. Dean repeated the gesture unconsciously and smiled when Castiel crowded into him, easing him down upon the bed behind him. Dean went willingly, as his dick jerked with renewed interest when Castiel's hands dragged solidly at his clothing and pulled Dean's jeans away from his body.

Dean groaned loudly, but made no attempt to stop the angel, breath harsh in his throat as Castiel worked the heavy material away from his legs, boots soon wrenched away from his feet and tossed carelessly to the floor. Dean pulled off his own shirt and t shirt, tossing them away from the bed, before pulling off his boxers swiftly. He laid back, eyes resting upon the now naked angel standing proudly at the end of the bed, dick curling flushed towards his abdomen, pre cum catching the light on the end. Dean watched as Castiel climbed up onto the bed, crawled in between the hunter's outspread legs and settled down. The hunter shifted beneath the naked weight of his lover laying on top of him, until they both were more comfortable, before Castiel started rutting against his hip, tiny squeaks of needy arousal working unconsciously in the angel's throat.

Dean held him, supported him as he felt his lover's hips buffet him roughly, a groan working in his throat as he felt his arousal work through his veins, scenting the air with its thick aroma. He felt the bed beneath them creaking, groaning beneath the weight of Castiel pumping his hips mindlessly against him and Dean cried out raggedly, wordlessly, before trying to form words.

On the second attempt at speaking, he forced out - "Fuck me, Cas. I need you to fuck me. Please, Cas."

Castiel groaned his assent, slow nod dipping his head away before rolling away to retrieve the lube from Dean's bag, soon covering Dean's body again with his warmth. Dean spread his legs wider, moaned loudly when Castiel hooked one of Dean's legs up and over the angel's bare shoulder and pressed already slick fingers against Dean's hole.

Dean whimpered and would later deny he'd even done so as he felt Castiel's fingers sliding into him. He moaned, thrashed his head from side to side as the angel loosened him in readiness for penetration, cheeks flushed and lips parted into a lush pout as his brows pulled down low over his eyes in concentration. Dean's hips rose and fell in time with Castiel's seeking hand, a sharp cry escaping his lips when he felt Catsiel pull his hand away to twist painfully against the flesh of his ass, fingers pinching and digging into him. The hunter almost came, dick hard and aching, flushed, pre-cum beading at the slit.

His eyes slowly drifted open and saw that Castiel was kneeling over him, slicking lube over his flushed erection, dark blue eyes closed and lips parted into an "o" of pleasure as his hand stroked over his engorged flesh. The hunter continued watching him as Castiel's hand finally fell away and he covered Dean's body with his own, sweaty skin sticking against cooler flesh.

Castiel penetrated him roughly, one hand curled around Dean's thigh still resting against his shoulder, supporting his lover's body as the angel pounded into him eagerly, eyes misty as he lost himself in the sensations of sinking into his lover repeatedly. Soft grunts worked their way through Castiel's parted lips, cheeks flushed with exertion as Dean hooked his free leg around Castiel's waist, hand digging into the angel's back and leaving bruises.

Dean groaned Castiel's name, begged him to fuck him harder and Castiel complied, thrusting into Dean so roughly, it hurt. Dean yelled out, pain lending to the pleasure and he started jerking off, rubbing his dick roughly trying to keep up with Castiel's thrusts. He came within seconds, couldn't hold on for long and coated his fingers with his release, spurting his seed over their abdomens with a wail of Castiel's name heavy on his lips.

Castel's breath came harsher in his throat and he spurted deep inside his lover at the feel of Dean climaxing against him. He pulled away, soft member sliding easily from Dean's ass, before laying next to his lover. Dean sighed as Castiel settled in tight against his side, reaching up to stroke long fingers against Dean's new angel necklace still nestled against his bare chest. Dean cast a look at Castiel, smiled when the angel leant in to steal a kiss, before the angel dropped a kiss upon the angel charm tenderly. His lips lingered upon the metal pendant, before he leant away, long fingers stroking across the angel's wings reverently.

Dean tightened his hold around his angel's body, settled in closer still to Castiel, yet neither spoke. Both were too content to remain as they were, holding each other, silently unwinding from their frantic rutting of a few moments before. Castiel was still stroking at Dean's angel charm when the hunter slowly drifted into sated, pleasured sleep, a smile curving the hunter's firm lips.

Castiel smiled softly and waited for Dean to wake again, patiently laying his head upon the hunter's shoulder. Dean's arm tightened around Castiel's naked, still sweating body, as if Dean were still aware of him even in sleep and perfectly attuned to every one of Castiel's movements against him. Castiel sighed softly, a gentle smile touching plush lips as his hand slowly stilled and laid to rest over the angel charm before the angel waited for Dean to wake, so they could make love once more ...

-fini-


End file.
